HCPC22
is the 22nd episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 508th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Queen Mirage is watching the Pretty Cure Graveyard through her mirrors. She smiles because the mirrors are at a high number now, and the number of mirrors indicates the amount of despair. Meanwhile, Phantom and Fortune are ready to fight. Fortune sees her sister trapped in the mirror behind Phantom. She says she will defeat him with her life on the line. In Pikarigaoka, the 3 Cures are fighting Saiarks. Hime uses her Sherbet Ballet form to freeze the Saiarks, Lovely uses Punching Punch, and Honey finishes all of them with Sparkling Baton Attack. The trio was excited because the Saiarks are all defeated, and Ribbon produces more PreCards. Now the PreCards file is almost complete, and Hime can resurrect her kingdom. She is unsure if Megumi and Yuko are OK with making her wish come true. Suddenly Glasan comes, and says that Fortune and Phantom disappeared somewhere. The Cures are worried and Princess runs first to find Fortune. At the graveyard, Phantom and Fortune are still fighting. Fortune attacks him but he isn't affected. He uses his sword and hurts Fortune. Back to Pikarigaoka, Blue is calling the girls. He says Fortune is nowhere nearby and guesses if she came to the graveyard, where all defeated Cures were taken to. Princess is worried about Fortune. The others cheer her on and Glasan ensures that Fortune is now fighting with her life on the line and she hasn't been defeated yet. Princess begs Blue to find Fortune because she has something she must tell her. Blue says perhaps their feelings can open up a path and calls them to the Cross Mirror Room. Fortune is now tired and Phantom de-transformed her. He takes her PreChanMirror and finds out it's Cure Tender's. He recognizes she was Tender's younger sister, who was at the place where Phantom and Tender were fighting. He says among all Cures he has faced, she was one of the strongest. But she fell while protecting her, and her kindness was her downfall. Then he burns her PreCards and says she can't save her sister, and now she can't fight anymore, so her wish will never come true. In the Cross Mirror Room, Blue tells everyone to pray, to send their feelings to Fortune. Iona is crying and Phantom says her despair satisfies Queen Mirage. He bears a big red ball to defeat her, but suddenly everyone comes and Hime uses Machine Gun to attack Phantom. Lovely and Honey fight Phantom, and Princess runs to Iona. She kneels before her and apologizes her: she has been thinking about how to apologize her for opening Axia, but no matter how she apologizes, how much, Fortune won't forgive her. She aren't begging her to be forgiven, and she doesn't think that is enough but that's all she can do. But Iona asks her because she has a wish too, to resurrect her kingdom. But she says Iona's wish needs to be fulfilled first because she can collect more PreCards. She says sorry to Iona, but she says Princess isn't at fault, but the Phantom Empire. Princess was fighting to save the world, she has repented plenty already. Glasan asks her if she will save her sister. Iona says she wants to save her, but even so, saving her won't save everyone else. Glasan aks again if she wish for Hunter to disappear or for the destruction of the Phantom Empire. But she asks Glasan if that will save Princess's kingdom or save the people trapped in mirrors around the world or the Cures there. The other Cures are de-transformed too. Iona tells Glasan she feels like that's not what she should do. Saving a certain someone, or wishing someone to disappear, those wishes will only cause misfortune. Finally, she decides to save everyone, to make everyone's wishes come true with her two hands, and now she wants to save her friends. She begs to the PreCards to grant her the power of Precure. The album shines, and the book's light comes to Glasan, and she tells Iona to rub her nose. Iona rubs her nose, and she produces the Fortune Piano together with new Cure Fortune PreCard. Then Iona transforms into Cure Fortune and flies to the Cures to protect them. Phantom says she is an idiot. She admits she is an idiot because she has been fighting him with all of her hatred to get revenge for her sister. But now she wants to protect everything in the world, and her friends who gave her those precious feelings. She apologizes to Princess and thanks her. Then she starts fighting with Phantom and he's surprised of her new power, and he wonders if that's the power comes from the PreCards. Blue is watching them through the mirror, and he says that the PreCards allowed her to become a Pretty Cure, but her stronger power stem from her own will. Her love for her friends granted her new power. Fortune says she is very happy because of the love from her sister and the kindness from her friends, and she wants to make everyone happy like her now. Phantom says happiness is just an illusion and the world is destined to fall into despair and he attacks Fortune with a red blast. But she blocks it and says if it's the fate of the world, then she shall change it. She goes toward and breaks Phantom's sword. She says she will become the star of hope and destroy the despair. Then she uses Starlight Ascension to defeat Phantom. The others run to her but she tells them to stop because Phantom hasn't been defeated yet. He stands up and prepares to continue fighting. But suddenly behind him, a giant mirror appears, and Queen Mirage is in that mirror... Major Events *Cure Fortune's old powers are destroyed, however later she receives a new power. *Cure Princess gives Iona all of the PreCards they have earned so far, putting Iona's wish over her own. *Iona uses the completed folder of PreCards to wish to become a Pretty Cure again. *Cure Fortune's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. *The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure meet Queen Mirage for the first time. *The Fortune Piano and Fortune Tambourine make their debuts. *Hime and Iona appear to reconcile. * Fortune Star Ring and Starlight Ascension are performed for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Beauty (in the opening only) *Cure Tender (in Pretty Cure Graveyard and flashback) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Phantom *Saiarks *Queen Mirage Secondary Characters *Blue * Captured International Cures (In Pretty Cure Graveyard) Trivia *When Fortune regains her powers, she loses her LovePreBrace. *Cure Beauty says the 10th anniversary congratulatory message. *Cure Honey is seen with a LovePreBrace again. The first time was episode 14. *'PreCards debuted: '''Cure Fortune's transformation PreCards *In the episode preview, Phantom is burning Fortune's precards, and it shows Fortune holding the Fortune Tambourine, but it was removed when the episode aired. * The title of this episode was originally known as "''The Star of Hope Cure Fortune". Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes